Noriko Hayate
Noriko Hayate (乗り越はやて, noriko hayate) was an S-Class Mage of the Midnight Titans Guild. She was renowned as the strongest Female Wizard of Midnight Titans and the only one that could stand toe-to-toe with their resident Guild Ace, Godfried. This was due not only her prowess in her particular fields of magic, but her indepth knowledge of many forms of Magic and the tools involved, as well as being a revered Martial Artist. Due to her being one of the lead Masters of Burst Magic, Noriko has been given the title, the Fatale Shock, for her use of Burst Magic being more akin to lightning than simple bursts of Magical Energy/Power. She is also the mentor and surrogate mother of [[Yui Tetsukumo|'Yui Tetsukumo']], another practitioner of the Burst Magic Arts. It wasn't until five years after her participation in what many magicians within the Legal Guilds called, The Demon Aversion, did the Midnight Titans clashed with the Black Hell Guild, ultimately losing several fellow mages that led to its dispersion. With the Guild dismantled, they were left to roam as Independants until they were reached out by fellow Mage, Victor Alexander. From there, Noriko and several other ex-Titan members were brought into the folds of the Phoenix Guild, becoming new members in the relatively fledgling Guild. Appearance: Noriko is a tall, voluptuous, well-toned woman with exotically dark skin and violet colored hair, bound in a high-rise ponytail that stops at the middle of her back. She stands at 5ft 10in, with a generously proportionate pair of hips and chest, with a slender hourglass shaped waist and smooth legs and arms, marking her as a truly beautiful and physically fit person. Noriko's attire mostly consists of a one-piece black body suit that is barebacked and allows her neck and hands to be exposed to allow better grasp and friction when moving. Overtop this lies a orange-woven tunic top, with beige colored shoulder pads, with a pair of tabi martial art slippers. Personality: Noriko is a compassionate, fiery-spirited, and composed individual with years of honed experience formed within the shape of a veteran warrior and skilled Mage. Noriko's compassion stems from her time spent as a mentor of Yui Tetsukumo, having formed a familial bond with her when she rescued her during a contract to apprehend a slaver and break off the slave trade ring he possessed. Having sense the residual aura of magic within Yui, she felt compelled to train her at the estate where she lived during her years as a freelance mage. During this time she came to care for her, while not allowing herself to be lax in any means in order to harden her disciple into a fine woman and warrior. During the heat of battle, Noriko's fiery spirit is often brought to the surface. Even when things become life threatening, she'll often wear a cheshire grin of feral excitement rather than morbid fear for her own life being in jeaopordy, even with her own well being at stake. Despite this, Noriko is a composed, tactful and intelligent woman whom isn't above dragging a battle out in order to find a strategy to beat her opponent. She can also think on her feet, devising a cunning strategy while in the midst of a skillful deployment of acrobatic gestures and movements, noting her ability to multi-task while perceiving things at higher than normal speeds with ease. Synopsis: *'Unified Connection, Tales of Enigmatic Encounters' (Debut) Affiliations: History: Origin Story Noriko had been orphaned during a night raid upon a small caravan that she lived in as a child. Her mother and father were slaughtered during the night, as she and many other mutually aged kids were abducted by the group of masked and cloaked men who ransacked their vagabond clan. When she would come to, she'd find herself within the bowels of an Assassin's Guild, Blood Shadow. Customary to their Guild and unbeknownst to many, in order to replenish their Guild's numbers when they begin to dwindle below tolerable quantities, they begin kidnapping children from any place they see fit, mostly from locations or groups of people who are isolated or unwanted by society. Their ritual of indoctrinating these kids into next generation assassins for the Guild was near unbearable. Many would be in forced to do through grueling tests, and would often get beaten if they aren't completed with satisfaction. Pairs of two would be placed in cells, with next to no contact with any of the other children within the Guild's underworks. Noriko only made one friend, and it wasn't even of her own caravan. It was a boy, named Tulius, whom had paler skin and blonde hair, a sharp contrast in comparison to Noriko's own family. This led to a strong frienship, in which they both kept each other company and cried on each other's shoulders as they would continue to be put through the most horrendous tasks. Nearly two years later, Noriko at the age of eight was given the chance for better provisions and be treated as a acolyte, rather than a slave. This chance was given to all the pairs of children, given under the single horrifying condition: One of them must die, in order for the other to live. A fraction of the children turned on each other, killing the other without hesitation. Another fraction were too mortified to act, and a Guildsman would kill one of the children at random to sever the child's bond. Only Noriko and Tulius's pair was different. Instead of fighting each other or being paralyzed, Tulius used his own personal knife to stab himself into the heart as he bid Noriko farewell. Weeks of mourning past, as Noriko built a newfound hatred for the Guild she was trapped within. During those weeks, she'd be given extreme martial arts training, actual espionage tasks, and other forms of errands for the Guild's behalf. Not a single day did she not mentally wish for her freedom, and the power to kill the ones who took Tulius's life away. Weeks turned to months, and months turned into years. Despite her detestment of the Guild, she started to become an invaluable asset. Despite being only eleven years old, Noriko had learned a great deal and had been turned into a competant spy, a well-trained killer, and a fluent martial artist. All done without ever using any form of tools or weaponry. However, destiny had saw it fit to not have her remain a pawn of Blood Shadow forever. A number of contracts had begun to become sour for their Guild, as a particular nomadic young mage simply known as the "Emerald Light" to their beaten comrades, having seen green light shine from his hands when he began undermining many of their operations. Seeing a use for the children, the Guild Master, Silas Ravage, tasked them to scour the city he was last seen and gather information on his whereabouts. If they happened to come across him, they were told to eliminate him, if possible, hopefully using the immoral tact to offset their offender and newfound target. Noriko, having been one of the faster ones, scoured her sector of the city much more quickly, and eventually found him in a local cantina. Having a flamboyant man treating a number of pretty girls to drinks as he laughed heartily, he quickly became nothing more than easy prey in Noriko's eyes. Through a well-placed accident, Noriko slipped a sleep agent into the man's drink, following him into one of the inns to wait for him to pass out. It was the only real preferred way she wished people to die; in their sleep. As the man seemed to pass out in his room, Noriko snuck into the room through the outside, slipping through a crack in the window. Nearing his body, she reared back her hand in preparation of snapping his neck with a swift and powerful blow. However, the hand never reached him. Grasping it with just his forefingers, the "Emerald Light" looked back at her with a wry smile of knowing, figuring whom exactly she was and how she managed to try to assassinate him. Without answering, Noriko tried to fight back, but to no avail. With but a few hand gestures, Noriko would find herself thrown out of the window and landing onto a cart below. Fleeing back the Guild, she became very afraid what the "Emerald Light" would do to her. Upon returning, however, she realized she had sealed the fate of the entire Guild, as the mage followed her trail to their headquarters. Doing this, Noriko was beaten upon returning a failure, but wouldn't be punished for long, as the "Emerald Light" turned out to be a famous ally of the Wizard Council, Oz the Great and Powerful! In but a few minutes, the Guild was trashed and many of its members were slain, with Silas Ravage fleeing the mage's wrath to keep his own skin intact. Recent Events Being the one to introduce the world of magic to the revolutionary Burst Magic, Noriko revolutionized the way most magic is treated by those who aren't gifted with innate abilities. It was within this manner, that Noriko helped bridge the gap between physical and magical strength to become one in the same, and to be used as an effective medium against those who rely purely on physical or magical talents. It was this fact as well as her own prodigious strength that led her to be selected to be the Midnight Titans S-ranked Mage, having been a freelance Mage under Victor Alexander for a good long while before joining up. During her first meeting with the Guild, she developed a touching reunion with her disciple and surrogate daughter, Yui Tetsukumo, as well as forged a hardening rivalry between herself and resident Guild Ace, Godfried, with his student Maria Streak, likewise doing so with Yui. They'd partner up and do many high risk and dangerous missions together, forming an intouchable bond of mutual clashing idealogies of how to get missions accomplished, as well as to prove whom was the better mage in any given situation. They say when they are paired together, they become one of the most invincible duos within the entire realm of magic. Natural Skills/Abilities: Immense Magical Power: Noriko, even as a S-Class Mage, has incredible reserves of magical energy stored within her being. Having been focused, built-up, and compressed within her body through years of physically and mentally intense trials, Noriko's honed her power to the point of a simple "breath" of magic-filled exhaling air from her can send ordinary people tumbling head over heels. Having created magic to bridge the gap between physical force and the mind's creative spark, Noriko is able to adapt her store of magic to be employed in any number of tactfully beneficial mannerisms. Whether they be unorthodox or practical, Noriko will employ her power in whatever means she sees fit in order to complete the task and make it out alive of any conflict she endures. *Magic Nullification: If not physically interrupted and focused, Noriko can tangibly disrupt the flow of offensive magic spells heading towards her. Whether its a large explosive force, a series of projectiles, or even magic-infused attacks, Noriko can simply make tactile contact and disperse the offending magic heading her way. The only side affect is that she can't simultaneously cast magic or use it when preforming this feat, as this trick usually works only as a last resort. *Lightning Affinity: Due to the nature that her specific brand of Burst Magic evolved into, Noriko has a certain latent ability to harness the power of lightning-based magic and the energy within the atmosphere. This allows her to wield a bountiful supply of natural energy, to suppliment any normally taxing spell related to her own style of magic techniques or magic employments. *Explosive Force: By simply using her own body as a conduit, Noriko can release powerful shockwaves of magic energy in the location of her choice. Whether it be a full 360 degree angle, out of her mouth, through ocular contact, or tactile movement, Noriko is able to use her energy to a degree where it can physically rip or char her targets with ease. Doing this recklessly can drain her magic reserves faster than using harnessed magic techniques, but can result in lasting damage to any opponent she wields it upon. ' Impressive Physical Attributes': As a martial artist who uses magic, Noriko has imbued years of intense training to harden her body, focus her mind, and calm her spirit. This resulted her in gaining what many would call the "perfect" body to use her style of magic and hand-to-hand combat. Even without magic, Noriko's physical strength is enormous, and often makes herself look like a monster in the eyes of normal men, as she is quite capable of releasing punches that would break entire structures with ease. Her tolerance of pain and ability to receive damage is only thankful due to the years of focusing her body to adapt to her brand of magic that bridges the gap of magic and physical properties. This ability was granted to her when forcefully imbueing her own cellular structure with her own magical aura, to further increase her physical mass's density, durability, and overall physical strength yield, allowing her to be nearly invincible in the face of practical means of destructive attacks that'd mean death for lesser mortals. Inherent Speed: Coming from using the Burst Magic Arts as well as being an accomplished Martial Artist, Noriko is one who's known to be naturally swift in the face of danger and obstacles. Having been one to have accelerated herself to outrun even bullets without any form of aid or acceleration, Noriko's physical velocity is capable of outmaneuvering and blurring past any competitor in terms of sheer speed. Mastery of Martial Arts: Having learned to incorporate martial arts into her magic, Noriko has always been a prodigious warrior when it comes to using her body as a living weapon. Her movements incporate as much use of magical energy as it does stamina, allowing her to move much more gracefully than even the most skilled of dexterous fighters whom only rely on their body's inherent muscular discipline. Studying every various martial art she came across, she always found a way to adapt it to her fighting style, and employ it with devestating results to challenge even the most skilled of mages and terrifying beasts. Passive Inhuman Perception: After much use of Burst Magic, Noriko's perception of events, battles, and even people has become so natural to her, that she can pick out the most finite weaknesses or blemishes within the most extreme circumstances. Even among the height of battle, she can observe objects and entities that move faster than normal or even herself while in mid-flight, allowing her to correct her momentum in order to evade or counter the incoming object and entity itself. Equipment: Anti-Magic Armor: A contradictory in of itself, Noriko employs much of her training by using dense, magic dispersing metal in the form of a pair of gauntlets and boots, with incredible durability against normal kinetic, piercing, elemental, and even spacial strikes. Using them as bludgeoning tools as well as great weapons against armored opponents, when used with well-timed Burst Magic attacks, it can be used as the ultimate form of weaponry against enemies with much greater power than what even her own fists can muster. Magic: Burst Magic: Her trump card and most widely known form of magic use. Noriko employs Burst Magic with a mastery to which she has yet to show to possess limitations. Unlike novices, or in the case of reverent disciples such as Yui, Noriko has no real limit to which how long she has when using the powerful and wild force known as Burst Magic. This is due to the fact that Noriko possesses a harmonious connection between herself and her Burst Magic aura, which allows her to harness the very negatives within the atmosphere, imbued with natural magic energy itself, and turn it into ambient lightning to fuel her already substantial power. This allows her to move without fear of magic exhaustion, unless in the case she releases powerful bursts in repetitive manners to increase her damage output, her speed, or reduce damage against opponents. One can say that her element type is affinitive to the element of lightning, due to the nature of her aura and its vital difference between herself and her chosen disciple protege, whom herself has a scarlet fiery aura. With the ability to transmute her being into lightning itself for intangible bursts to increase her chances of being more evasive against mutually swift and powerful enemies, or even channel a lightning bolt from the heavens into an extra burst of power, or conjuring it herself, Noriko has been seen as a mistress of the heavens herself when using Burst Magic. Said to be a true embodiment of magically empowering physical power, marking her as one of the few Mages capable of inheriting the title of Wizard Saint by skill alone. A force to be reckoned with, it allows her to rival even the most talented of Element-type mages, and even those who rely upon the more tactful, cunning forms of magic due to her adept nature of employing martial arts within this form of "Physical" Magic. *''' Heaven's Fist': A technique in which Noriko concentrates her maximum strength output through her Burst Magic into a single strike of her fist, releases an enormous force of kinetic and electrical firepower. The magical output may be varied by how much strength she pulls up to the surface, meaning it is the culmination of all power she brings to the surface, making it her strongest attack. This attack is meant to annihilate anything it touches, killing lesser willed or durable entities within an instant of making proximity with her attack, while it may severely damage and injure stronger entities. *' Sparking Tap': A technique in which is utilized to disable opponents, Noriko employs a form of pressure point form of strike to disable her opponent's ability to move and even block off the magical flow within mages to make them unable to preform spells or conjure magic energy. This isn't even done by tactile contact, as Noriko needs to only move a single hand channeling Burst Magic to hover a good six inches away from the given body part, sending a small shock to the given point of contact, dispelling the ability to move or use magic.' ' *' Screaming Blast''': A more generic blast form of attack that Noriko usually doesn't favor in employing, this allows Noriko to funnel her magic through her Burst Magic Aura through any given direction. In doing so, she can discharge a blast of electrical magic energy in the direction her opponent is, and cause incredible searing and incinerative damage to her enemy. At one point, Noriko had unleashed a blast so large, it annihilated a kilometer's worth of forestland due to compressed nature her Burst Magic is comprised of. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s): Category:Godfried Category:Wess Smith Category:Midnight Titans Category:Burst Magic Category:Martial Artist Category:Phoenix